thecrossoverchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Recollection
Recollection & Trust Pt.1 Wha-Where am I?… It seems as though you forgot your priorities… What is this place? If you ever need help, just press this button… You better win this or I'll come down there and do it myself!! How can you act so normally in such abnormal place!? How dare you! I needed to win this! WHERE'S MY SISTER!?!? "Ahh!" Emily Hunter woke up from her bed with a start, tossing her sheets along with her pillow and other various objects off the bed. As the early teen slowly looked around her baby blue painted room, she wiped the beads of sweat that was forming on her forehead and looked at a dimly light pink laptop monitor. "Ah, geez. I forgot to turn off the laptop again. Why'd I leave it on anyway?" Emily said as she slowly slid off her bed and retrieved her scattered bedding from the floor. Moving closer to the computer, she noticed that she had been doing her homework, chatting online with a friend and research on dimensions, namely parallel dimensions. rubbing her eyes to wake up, she looked at the time… "2:36 am!? Why does my stupid brain decide to wanna work when I'm tired and take a break when I need to work at school!?" She mumbled sleepily, sitting down at her desk t read some more. "Well, at least it's Sunday. Now let's see what I was doing here…" Bringing up her web browser and clicking the tab labeled "Principles of Time and Dimensional Travel", slowly pouring through as much as she could understand before she was interrupted by a notification sound coming from her chat box. PDChfGurl4 has logged in. PDChfzGurl4: Emi!? Wat u stll doin up @ dis hour? Emily glanced at the message, gathering her thoughts before replying back. SilentOtakura: Relax…is what I should be saying to myself. I just woke up and I can't get back to sleep. So here I am… PDChfzGurl4: Oh. Couldn't sleep without Tails again, huh? Emily turned completely red in the face as her chat buddy brought up a sensitive subject about her stuffed Miles "Tails" Prower that she kept close by her since she was a baby. SilentOtakura: Shuddup!! PDChfzGurl4: I keed, I keed. So, really why are you awake now? Weird dream? Nightmare? Wet Dream? ^.^ SilentOtakura: …I'm disconnecting now… PDChfzGurl4: NO!! Seriously, I usually stay up late anyway, so go on and tell me. I won't tell anyone at school. SilentOtakura: I know, Jen. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell a soul. No matter what! I'm serious about this. PDChfzGurl4: Don't worry. So, give me all the juicy details! SilentOtakura: Well…Have you ever wonder if the world we live in is the only one that exist? I don't just mean, like, Earth, but other dimensions? PDChfzGurl4: Are you serious? Hmm..no, not really, but I do know that there are spirits and stuff like that. Are you talking about the supernatural? SilentOtakura: No. I mean a whole new world that separates earth from another planet closely resembling it, but in an alternate reality, or a parallel universe, or anything like that…No, never mind. I'm rambling about absurd things… PDChfzGurl4: No, no. It's ok. I may not have heard or seen such things, but it's been talked about all over the place, especially the internet. Wait…Did you find something, Emi? That is so awesome! SilentOtakura: It's better I tell you I person. Can you come over today? I can show you what I mean and then I won't feel so crazy. PDChfzGurl4: Yeah. It is Sunday, so getting over there shouldn't be a problem. I think mom wanted to talk to your dad anyway. SilentOtakura: Really? That's cool. I haven't seen Miss Beckly in a while. I'm staring to get sleepy now. See ya' later, Jenny. PDChfzGurl4: Sure. Don't forget "your Miles" lol SilentOtakura: SHUT UP!!!! Lol PDChfzGurl4 has logged out. Emily closed the chat box and minimized her web browser before setting her laptop into hibernation mode and stretching her arms. "Ahh. I do hope I'm making the right choice in telling Jen. I mean, I know she'll keep it a secret, but it'll be a lot to explain…" "Explain what, dear?" came the tired voice of her father, Murdoc Hunter, from her door. Emily slightly jumped, dropping her blanket back on the floor. "Shouldn't you be in bed right now, Emi? It's going on 4 o'clock." Emily looked up at her dad, who almost resembled Brock from Pokemon due to his wild bed hair and barely open eyes. "I had something on my mind, and I ended up waking up much earlier than planned. I was just chatting online with Jennifer about what I was going through." Murdoc scratched his head through his messy hair, trying to focus his eyes on his constantly moving daughter. "Well, you can talk to me about it, you know? Was it a weird dream…? "No!! It wasn't a weird dream or a nightmare or a wet dream, okay!?" Emily scowled with her fist held tightly at her side, dropping her blanket once again. Murdoc, however, had an extremely bewildered look on his face. "Where did you…" Emily only sighed as she sat down on top of the blanket, knowing it would not reach the bed anytime soon. "Nothing, dad. I got that reaction from Jenny when I told her that couldn't sleep. Don't worry about it." Murdoc gave Emily a lopsided grin. "She must get it from her mother, Lona…Anyway, what is it that's keeping you awake?" Emily returned the grin. "…You?" Murdoc rolled his eyes as he lightly flicked her forehead. "Ha ha, that's a good one. I'll let you get back to sleep, but know you can talk to me about anything, right?" As Murdoc stood up, he picked Emily up and sat her on the bed. "It's kinda personal. You know, a girl thing?" Murdoc scoffed, picking up her blanket. "Come on! Who was taking care of you when your mother was working out of town when you were 6?" Emily giggled. "Auntie Karla?" Murdoc tilted his head in thought. "Hmm. Ok, well what about when you started cheerleading at 9?" Emily couldn't hold back her laughter. "Auntie Karla and Uncle Terry?" Murdoc gave an exasperated sigh as he gently cover his smarty pants child with the blanket. "Who gave you that Tails doll you cling on so tightly to when you were 7?" Emily blushed redder than a tomato. "Tha-That doesn't count!" Murdoc smiled and pointed to her right side. "Really? I would say Tails thinks otherwise. Besides, I need some credibility as your dad, right?" Emily took the blanket and covered her face to hide her embarrassment, but pulled her stuffed toy closer to her. "Mou, stop embarrassing me, dad!" She said, still giggling under the warmth of her blanket. "Alright, well get some kind of sleep. Lona's coming over today and I have a manuscript to deal with before the end of the day, so it…." Not long before he could finish his sentence, both were startled by the sound of the "Nyan Cat" ringtone coming from the master bedroom before being promptly turned off. Emily looked up to see her mother dragging her feet slowly past her husband to get to the restroom. Her soft white nightgown that reached to her ankles and her closed eyes almost made her look like a ghost that haunted the Hunter household. If not for her long, soft black hair, Murdoc would've passed out. "Good morning, dear!" Murdoc said before his wife reached the bathroom, only to be answered by some mumbling, a few groans and a yawn before the click of the door lock. Emily and her father could not stop laughing. ****************************************************************************** The Hunter family sat at the breakfast table, all doing something different but still engaged in conversation. "…And I still don't know why it stank so bad." Murdoc said across the table to his wife while reading the newspaper, as she herself was drinking a cup of coffee. "True, but for some reason, they say leaving curry out overnight will make it better. But I'm sure you know firsthand that it's just speculation…Ugh! I just realized that I've become like my dad." Emily looked up from her bowl of cereal after sending a text on her iPhone. "What do you mean, mom?" Sighing, she snatched her daughter's device and lightly tossed it on the couch as not to break it. "I told you no electronics at the breakfast table!" Emily closed her eyes as she spooned another helping of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "You said dinner table two weeks ago…ahh…" She and Murdoc flinched as the elder woman's coffee cup came slamming down on the table with a loud bang. Surprisingly, none of the contents spilled out. "Are you giving me lip, young lady? Because you know I have no qualms about beating the…" "HADOUKEN!!!!" The sound of Murdoc's cell phone screamed repeatedly as it received a call. Unfortunately, with the current situation, he refused to answer the call. "What's the matter, dear? Aren't you going to answer that?" His wife gave him a smile that would kill any lesser man…which sadly included him as well. "No, no. I'm good. It probably wasn't too important anyway…See? It stopped rin… "HADOUKEN!!!!" Murdoc's eyes bulged as his phone obviously wanted him to die… "Hey! Is anyone going to answer the door or what!?" All heads turned to the front door and Emily quickly jumped up from her chair to answer it. Her mother, however, had other plans. "Oh, no you don't, young lady. Stay seated. I will answer the door." She walked over to the door as Murdoc looked at his phone to see that it was Lona who had been calling. "So, please tell me why it is so hard for anyone in this house to answer their phone? Emily was the only one who responded to a text from Jennifer. What kind of example are you two setting?" Emily looked at her mother and stuck her tongue out at her, but was grabbed by he father and pulled lightly. "That doesn't excuse you from your sharp mouth, Emi!" Jennifer Beckly narrowed her eyes and sneered at Emily. "Ohhhh! Has perfect little Emi messed up again? Am I interrupting some family affair?" Emily forced her tongue free from her father's grip and scowled at Jennifer. "That's not funny, Jen! It's not that big of a deal, anyway." Lona lightly slapped the back of her daughter's head. "That's not something you joke about, Jennifer." Jennifer shrugged. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry, Emi. So, let's go upstairs. I wanna hear what you was bothering you earlier today…" Murdoc watched with his mouth agape as Emily rushed to her room with Jennifer. "Really? She can tell anyone else but her father. Where is the rulebook for raising daughters, 'cause I show as heck need one now…" Lona laughed as she sat her purse down on the kitchen table, reaching for a small notebook inside. "Ohh, let it go, Murdoc. They're in their teens, so those two won't be telling us adults anything. Besides, I need to talk with you two about something anyway, and its best they didn't hear our discussion…" Category:Story